


زیر آسمان یکسان

by Merryandrew



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Parallel Universes, Time Travel, جهان های موازی, سفر در زمان
Language: فارسی
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merryandrew/pseuds/Merryandrew
Summary: مردی قدبلند و چهارشانه تقریبا هم هیکل آرتور وارد چادرش شد. سرش در لحظه ورود پائین بود و لبه کلاهی که با پرهای زیبایی تزئین شده بود روی صورتش سایه انداخته بود. کلاهی دقیقا شبیه به کلاه آرتور.

وقتی سرش را بلند کرد مانند این بود که آرتور به تصویر خودش داخل آیینه نگاه میکرد.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan & Arthur Morgan, Arthur Morgan & Other(s), Arthur Morgan/Arthur Morgan, آرتور مورگان/آرتور مورگان
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> برای برادر عزیزم.
> 
> من و برادرم دو حساب کاربری جدا برای بازی رد دد داریم و شخصیتی که برادرم برای آرتور خلق کرده کاملا متفاوت از تصویری هست که من آنطور که دوست دارم آرتور را به تصویر کشیده ام. برای همین به نظرم ایده ی ملاقات دو آرتور مورگان متفاوت خیلی جالب بود!

زمستانهای ارتفاعات گریزلی همیشه بیشتر از بقیه نقاط ایالت سرد بود. سرما به حدی بود که بدون لباس زمستانی حتی یک دقیقه هم نمی شد تحمل کرد.

آرتور یقه ی کت پشمی سبز رنگش را بالا داد تا جایی که تا زیر چشمهایش پوشیده شده بود. دستانش با اینکه با دستکش گرمی که از پوست خرس افسانه ای تهیه شده بود ولی بی حس بودند.

افسار اسب سفید عرب را دو دستی به چنگ گرفته بود، انعکاس نور فانوس روی لوله ی بلند طلایی اسلحه شات گان محبوبش چشمهایش را می آزرد و مانع از ان بود که به درستی در تاریکی تمرکز کند. اسب تکان محکمی به گردنش داد و شیهه ضعیفی کشید. حیوان از انکه بی حرکت در یک نقطه بین برفهای سنگین بی حرکت بماند ناراضی بود و آنها برای مدتی طولانی آنجا بودند.

آرتور زخم روی گونه اش را با حالتی بی صبری خاراند. زخم یادگار اولین دفعه ای بود که با خرسی سیاه گلاویز شده بود. وقتی چشمش به اولین جایزه بگیر افتاد، اسلحه را روی بازوی راستش دوباره جابجا کرد. از اسب پایین پرید و آهسته پشت سنگ بزرگی خزید. حیوان تعلیم دیده قدری از صاحبش فاصله گرفت. فانوس روشن آویزان به بندی کنار زین اسب با وزش باد ،تاب میخورد و جایزه بگیرها با دیدن کورسوی نور آن متوقف شدند. آرتور میتوانست از بین درختان یخ زده و انبوه آنها را ببیند که از اسبهایشان پایین آمدند. قرار بود گاومیش بزرگ و سفید کوهستان را شکار کند و سپس دوباره به کمپ برگردد ولی با داشتن نزدیک به سیصد دلار روی سرش هرلحظه باید انتظار جایزه بگیرها را داشت.

"آرتور مورگان!"

یکی از سه جایزه بگیر اسم او را فریاد زد

"ما میدونیم که تو اینجایی...بیا بیرون و خودتو تسلیم کن!"

آرتور نفس عمیقی کشید و از پشت سنگ بیرون آمد. به نظر میرسید زمان در یک لحظه کند شده بود وقتی که به قلب سه مرد اسلحه اش را نشانه رفت قبل از انکه ماشه را بکشد. سه جایزه بگیر مضطرب و هراسان، انگار که اصلا انتظار غافلگیری را نداشتند، حتی فرصت دست بردن به اسلحه را پیدا نکردند. و بعد از ان تنها سه جسد پیش پای آرتور افتاده بود. آرتور زیر لب لعنت فرستاد. خم شد تا جیبهای نزدیک ترین فردی که به او روی زمین افتاده بود را بگردد. سوت بلندی برای اسبش کشید تا حیوان به سمتش بیاید

"دختر قشنگ من" یال بلند اسب را روی گردنش نوازش کرد و سپس افسارش را گرفت. باد شدیدی وزیدن گرفته بود و مشخصا هوا رو به بدتر شدن میرفت. باید زودتر برمیگشت. اسلحه شات گان را روی زین اسب محکم کرد صدای نعره ی قوی خرسی فضا را لرزاند و آرتور به اطراف نگاه کرد.

"آروم باش دختر..آرووم.." آرتور سعی کرد تا اسب را با شنیدن صدای خرس آشفته شده بود،آرام کند. خرسی در اطراف دیده نمیشد هرچند وجود یک یا دو خرس بزرگ سیاه در این منطقه کاملا عادی بود. آرتور قسمت بالای زین را گرفت تا خودش را بالا بکشد که اسبش شیهه بلندی کشید. بدنش را محکم حرکت داد. آرتور قبل از انکه موفق بشود تعادلش را حفظ کند پایش از روی رکاب لغزید و بین برفها افتاد ولی افسار اسب را به دست داشت.

حیوان بی توجه به اطرافش سم های جلویی را بلند کرد و دوباره محکم به زمین کوبید و نزدیک بود تا به سر آرتور ضربه بزند

"خدای من!"

آرتور بین برفها غلتید و سعی کرد تا بلند شود. صدای نعره خرس بار دیگر شنیده شد ولی اینبار نزدیکتر بود. ارتور سرجایش خشکش زد.باد شدیدتر از قبل شده بود و به صورتش ضربه میزد و او به سختی می دید. برف روی صورتش را با آستین پالتو پاک کرد تا بهتر ببیند. اسب عرب کمی از او فاصله گرفته بود. آرتور افسار او را رها کرده بود تا حیوان از خطر فاصله بگیرد.

اسلحه شات گان روی زین جا مانده بود و آرتور تنها دو هفت تیرش را به همراه داشت. صدای تپش قلبش را داخل سرش می شنید همچنان که از جایش بلند شد و روی پاهای لرزان ایستاد. چکمه ها و بخشی از پالتویش با برف پوشیده شده بودند. نگاهی سریع به اطراف انداخت که تا قبل از رسیدن خرس پناهگاهی پیدا کند از بابت اسبش مطمئن بود که میتوانست در هنگام خطر تند بتازد و از محیط دور شود، نور ضعیف فانوس در فاصله ای دور به سختی مشاهده میشد. پشت اولین درختی که نزدیکش بود پناه گرفت. حرکت کردن بین برفهای تازه سخت تر شده بود و به نظر نمی آمد که هوا بهتر بشود. کولاک شدیدتر هم شده بود. نفسهایش بلافاصله بعد از خارج شدن از دهانش یخ می بست، دندانهایش با صوت خشکی به یکدیگر میخوردند و با آنکه کت ضخیمی به تن داشت ولی بدنش می لرزید.

گامهای سنگین و نفسهای محکم خرس را احساس میکرد که تنها چند قدم با او فاصله داشت. حیوان خرناسی کشید. آرتور کمی خم شد تا موقعیت خرس را ببیند. دو هفت تیر را آنچنان با شدت گرفته بود که بند انگشتانش سفید شده بود. مجبور بود برای کنترل بیشتر و سرعت بالاتر برای فشنگ گذاشتن داخل خزانه ی اسلحه، دستکش هایش را در بیاورد. خرس سرش را بلند کرد و اطرافش را بوئید. پوست بالای فک بزرگش عقب رفت تا دندانهای تیز و برنده اش را آشکار کند. دندانهایش در تاریکی مطلق کوهستان واضح بودند. او به سمت مکانی که آرتور در آنجا ایستاده بود حرکت کرد.

آرتور لحظه ای چشمانش را بست و نفس عمیقی کشید. سرش کمی گیج میرفت ولی اگر ضعف در برابر حیوان وحشی نشان میداد حتما طعمه ی او می شد. او باید زنده میماند و به کمپ بازمیگشت

حالا خرس پشت درختی که او ایستاده بود، رسید. حیوان میتوانست احساس کند که بوی غذا شدیدتر شده، نعره دیگری سر داد و به درخت پنجه کشید آرتور تمام نیرویش را در پاهایش جمع کرد و شروع به دویدن به سمت سنگ بزرگی که کمتر از دومتر با درخت فاصله داشت، کرد. وقتی به سنگ نزدیک شد آماده بود تا خود را روی زمین به پشت پرت کند و خرس را با هفت تیر بزند. سنگ جلوی ضربه های خرس را میگرفت خرس بزرگ به سمتش خیز برداشت و قبل از انکه ارتور خود را بیندازد، با پنجه قوی اش به پهلوی او ضربه زد.

آرتور به گوشه ای پرت شد اسلحه هایش آزادانه بین آسمان و زمین چرخیدند و بین برفها در فاصله دورتری از او فرود آمدند. آرتور ناله ضعیفی از درد کشید. چشمانش تار می دید و پهلویش را در مکانی که خرس حمله کرده بود، محکم گرفت. انگشتانش از خون خیس شدند. چنگال خرس تاروپود پارچه را دریده بود و زخم عمیقی روی بدنش انداخته بود.

آرتور خود را روی برفها کشید تا از خرس دور شود. تلاش بیهوده ای بود و حیوان آهسته به سمت شکار بی پناه خود نزدیک می شد. نفسهایش کند شده بودند و باد شدید صورت و دستهایش را میخراشید. صدای شیهه اسبش آخرین چیزی بود که شنید قبل از آنکه محیط اطرافش به درون سیاهی بی انتهایی کشیده شود…

. انگشتان کوچکی زخم روی گونه اش را لمس کردند. چشمانش را باز کرد و چندین بار پلک زد تا توانست اطراف را ببیند.

به کمپ برگشته بود، داخل چادر خودش و روی تخت کوچک خودش به پشت خوابیده بود 'جک' در کنار او ایستاده بود، با دیدن بهوش آمدن آرتور لحظه ای به او خیره ماند و سپس چند قدم عقب رفت. آرتور سعی کرد تا حرکت کند ولی دردی شدید تمام بدنش را فرا گرفت، آهسته دستانش را جابه جا کرد تا روی آرنجهایش تکیه دهد. پارچه سفیدی بسته به دور کمرش در مکانی که خرس زخمی کرده بود. لبخند ضعیفی به پسرک زد که هنوز آنجا ایستاده بود و با تعجب مشغول تماشای حرکات او بود.

"جک.."

پسربچه لبخند سریع و کوچکی تحویل او داد و از چادر بیرون دوید.

"مامان! عمو آرتور بیدار شده!"

آرتور صدای گفت و گوهای آشنا و ضعیفی را بیرون چادرش شنید ولی نمیتوانست کاملا متوجه شود چه چیزهایی به یکدیگر می گفتند کمی بعد صدای قدمهای بلندی شنیده شد و لبه های چادرش عقب رفت. مردی قدبلند و چهارشانه تقریبا هم هیکل آرتور وارد چادرش شد. سرش در لحظه ورود پائین بود و لبه کلاهی که با پرهای زیبایی تزئین شده بود روی صورتش سایه انداخته بود. کلاهی دقیقا شبیه به کلاه آرتور. وقتی سرش را بلند کرد مانند این بود که آرتور به تصویر خودش داخل آیینه نگاه میکرد. برای چند دقیقه ی کوتاه دو مرد یکدیگر را نظاره کردند تا آنکه مرد غریبه حرکت کرد تا روی صندلی کوچکی در کنار تخت او بنشیند. آرتور اب دهانش را قورت داد "من..من کجام؟" غریبه لبخند مهربانانه ای زد "صخره ی نعل اسب. تو الان...آه...تحت حمایت ما هستی..در امانی" آرتور به خوبی میدانست صخره ی نعل اسب کجا بود. تنها چیزی که او را گیج کرده بود حضور این مرد بود. مرد غریبه که شباهت بسیار زیادی به او داشت چه کسی بود و اینجا، داخل کمپ امن آنها چه می کرد؟..

.او احتیاج داشت تا هوزیا را ببیند. .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> فارسی زبان مادری من است و این کار اولین داستانی است که من به زبان فارسی پست کرده ام. امیدوارم از خواندن آن لذت برده باشید.


	2. Chapter 2

.

  
  


داچ چانه اش را خاراند، روی صندلی لم داده بود و پاهایش را روی میز چوبی کوچکی که خانم گریم شاو وسط محوطه ی کمپ گذاشته بود، انداخته بود.

"یعنی...تو در واقع آرتور مورگان هستی..ولی متعلق به اینجا نیستی؟"

هوزیا در کنار او ایستاده بود، چهره اش درهم و حالتی متفکرانه داشت.

هردو نفر به آرتور که روبرویشان نشسته بود نگاه می کردند. هوزیا آهی کشید و سرش را تکان داد "نمیتونم درک کنم. چطور امکان داره؟ یه مکان و زمان دیگر جایی که افرادی دقیقا شبیه به ما آنجا زندگی میکنند؟" دستش را به سمت آرتور در آنسوی میز تکان داد "و تو میگی که...آرتور مورگان هستی.."

آرتور تلاش زیادی کرد که فریاد نکشد، چشمهایش را چرخاند و وقتی شروع به صحبت کرد صدایش عصبانی و خسته بود "میشه بس کنی؟ من گیج شدم و شماها باعث میشین که عصبانی بشم. من..من نمیدونم کجا هستم و.." صدای لئونارد(لِنی) کلامش را برید "من راجع به این موضوع توی یه کتاب خوندم!"

توجه هر سه مرد به پسرک جوان جلب شد، او مشغول بُرس کشیدن یکی از اسبهای کمپ بود ولی کارش را رها کرد تا سمت آنها بیاید.

"ببخشید، من اتفاقی حرفهای شما رو شنیدم" لنی در حالی که لبخند بزرگی روی صورتش داشت روی یکی از صندلی های اطراف میز کنار آرتور نشست.

"ببین، آرتوری که اینجاست " با دست به آرتور اشاره کرد " در یه مکان و زمان دیگه زندگی میکنه! جایی که از هر کدام از ما یکی دیگه هم هست!" نگاه مشتاقش بین داچ و هوزیا حرکت میکرد. منتظر عکس العمل آنها بود

"متوجه هستین؟ یعنی یه داچ یا یه لنی دیگه!" با دست اول به داچ و بعد به خودش اشاره کرد.

آرتور زیرلب غرولند کرد "عالی شد… توی اون کتاب ننوشته که من چطوری میتونم برگردم به...به زمان خودم؟"

لنی کمی فکر کرد "یادت میاد چطور به اینجا آمدی؟"

آرتور لحظه ای فکر کرد و بعد با ناامیدی جواب داد"نه..آخرین چیزی که یادمه اینه که نزدیک بود خوراک یه خرس بشم.. و الان هم اینجام" 

لنی پشت گردنش را خاراند و شانه ای بالا انداخت "توی کتاب راجع به یه مرد بود که در زمان سفر می کرد. اون یه وسیله ی خاص داشت که بهش امکان سفر در زمان رو می داد. من متاسفم ولی..فکر نکنم بدونم چطور میتونی برگردی.."

آرتور از جایش بلند شد و برگشت تا به سمت چادرش برود. هوزیا و داچ را نشنیده گرفت وقتی او را صدا زدند.

وقتی نزدیک چادرش شد ناگهان ایستاد. احساس یک غریبه را بین افرادی که تمام عمرش را با آنها زندگی کرده بود، داشت. همه چیز سرجای خودش بود ولی انگار چیزی درست نبود. اشکالی وجود داشت و این آزارش می داد. تا الان حدود سه روز بود که اینجا بود و تمام این مدت با هیچکدام از اعضای کمپ به جز داچ و هوزیا حرفی نزده بود. خوشبختانه سایر افراد حاضر در کمپ هم مزاحمش نشده بودند با آنکه تقریبا همه کنجکاو بودند تا تازه وارد را بهتر بشناسند، هوزیا درباره ی او به سایرین توضیح داده بود.

قدمی به جلو برداشت تا لبه های چادرش را کنار بزند ولی قبل از آنکه بتواند پارچه را لمس کند، شخصی از چادر بیرون آمد. رو به روی یکدیگر ایستاده بودند. همان غریبه ای بود که دیروز هنگامی که بهوش آمد، به دیدنش آمده بود.

آرتور دوم، یا همانطور که لنی گفت آرتوری که در زمان و مکان دیگر زندگی می کرد، در مقابلش ایستاده بود و با حالتی بهت زده به او خیره شده بود.

ثانیه ای بعد انگار که به خودش آمده بود، زیرلب معذرت خواهی کوتاهی زمزمه کرد و از کنار آرتور عبور کرد. به سمت چادر جان دوید "جان مارستون! اگه پیدات بکنم میکشمت! بهت گفته بودم به دفتر یادداشت من دست نزنی!" 

دیدن فردی دیگر دقیقا شبیه او و با نام او به اندازه ی کافی آزاردهنده بود. آرتور دوم با خنده داخل چادر جان را نگاه کرد و مانند آنکه نتوانست برادرش را پیدا کند، اطراف را نگاه کرد و بعد به سمت واگن پیرسون(Pearson) دوید.

آرتور تصمیم گرفت بهتر است مدتی را با اسبش بگذراند.

حیوان نجیب در کنار سایر اسبهای افراد کمپ ایستاده بود .

آرتور یال بلند و سیاه اسب عرب محبوبش را نوازش کرد. حیوان نجیب سم اش را با رضایت روی زمین کشید و سرش را پایین تر آورد.

آرتور لبخندی زد "دختر خوب من.." آهی کشید "من اصلا نمیتونم بفهمم چی به سرمون اومده. ولی بهت قول میدم که برگردیم خونه" 

اسبش گوشه ای از آستینش را به دندان گرفت و جوید. انگار میخواست به او بفهماند که او همیشه همراه آرتور خواهد ماند.

آرتور هویج کوچکی از کیف اش بیرون آورد و برای او نگه داشت تا آن را بخورد.

"دوست داری بریم شکار؟"

آرتور تقریبا از جایش پرید. روی پاشنه چرخید و نگاهش به آرتور دوم افتاد که پشت سرش ایستاده بود و لبخند بزرگی روی صورتش بود.

"شکار..؟"

آرتور دوم دستهایش را به هم زد و خندید "آره. من و تو مثل دوتا دوست!"

آرتور یکی از ابروهایش را بالا داد. لحظه ای به مرد دیگر نگاه کرد و سپس سرش را تکان داد 

"دخترها ازت خواستن؟"

آرتور دوم دوباره خندید.

"ازم خواستن باهات وقت بگذرونم تا حالت بهتر بشه. تو اصلا..تو اصلا با بقیه ی ما حرف نمیزنی." پشت سرش را خاراند و شانه بالا انداخت "تو فقط با هوزیا..یا با داچ حرف میزنی"

آرتور سرش را به سمت اسبش چرخاند و نفس عمیقی کشید که آن را با آهی طولانی پایان داد "همه ی این اتفاقات برام سخته."

دوباره به آرتور دوم نگاه کرد که دستپاچه سرجایش ایستاده بود "من مال اینجا نیستم. همه ی این آدمها خانواده ی من هستن ولی..ولی انگار یه چیزی درست نیست."

آرتور دوم حرفش را برید "من متوجه منظورت هستم. تمام این اتفاقات خیلی..خیلی درهم و برهمه. تو مال یه زمان و یه مکان دیگه هستی و ..یه کم برات سخته که با این اوضاع کنار بیای" لبخندی دوستانه که نشانی از همدردی داشت به آرتور زد.

"دفتر یادداشتت رو پیدا کردی؟"

آرتور دوم جا خورده بود "خب..آه..آره، جان گاهی وقتها دفتر رو برمیداره ولی آره، تونستم پیداش کنم"

دو مرد مدتی در سکوت ایستادند تا اینکه آرتور دوم با بی صبری جابجا شد. انگار از گفتن چیزی خجالت میکشید و جرات بیان آن را نداشت.

آرتور چشمهایش را چرخاند، تیروکمان روی زینش را برداشت و رو به آرتور دوم گفت "بیا بریم. اطراف رودخانه میتونیم خرگوش و گوزنهای ماده پیدا کنیم"

آرتور دوم دهانش را باز کرد تا چیزی بگوید ولی دوباره آن را بست، سرش را به علامت تایید تکان داد و لبخندی روی صورتش نقش بست.

"اسبها رو با خودمون نمیبریم؟" 

آرتور چندبار پلک زد "البته که اونا با ما میان. ولی سوار اسب نخواهیم شد. راه کوتاهه و من هنوز نمیتونم به خوبی سواری کنم" به پهلویش اشاره کرد.

آرتور دوم سوت بلندی کشید و کمی بعد اسب زیبا و بزرگی از نژاد آردنس به آنها ملحق شد. پوست قرمز قشنگی داشت و وقتی صاحبش او را نوازش کرد با شادی شیهه کوتاهی کشید و کف دستش را لیسید.

آرتور دوم برایش مقداری یونجه نگه داشت و اسب با قدردانی آنها را بلعید. او سپس تیروکمانش را از روی زین برداشت و هر دو قدم زنان از بین درختان مسیر سراشیبی به سمت رودخانه ی داکوتا در نزدیکی تپه نعل اسب طی کردند.

دقایقی در سکوت سپری شد تا آنکه آرتور گلویش را صاف کرد و شروع کرد به سخن گفتن "بابت لباسها ممنون.." لباسهای خودش پاره و خون آلود بودند و او به طور موقت تعدادی از لباسهای آرتور دوم را قرض گرفته بود. لباسهایی که متعلق به خودش بودند ولی نبودند..

"ببین.." آرتور دوم به سمتش برگشت، چشمهای آبی اش با شادی برق میزدند.

"چطوره تو منو..آرتور صدا کنی و منم میتونم تو رو...مورگان صدا بزنم؟"

آرتور پوزخندی زد و شانه هایش را قدری حرکت داد. "این اتفاق قرار نیست بیافته، بچه… در ضمن، اینا که هر دوتا یه اسم هستن؟"

آرتور دوم دستی به پرهای کلاهش کشید و نخودی خندید. "تو چی پیشنهاد میدی؟" 

آرتور قدری فکر کرد و آهی از ناامیدی کشید "من فقط میخوام برگردم خونه..مثل تجربه کردن جهنم می مونه"

آرتور دوم سرش را پایین انداخت "..متاسفم که این اتفاق افتاد"

گوزن ماده ای جست و خیز کنان از بین بوته های تمشک پدیدار شد. تقریبا در فاصله ی چند قدمی آنها بود ولی توجهی به اطرافش نداشت.

آرتور با دست به مرد همراهش اشاره داد تا ساکت شود، هر دو نفر آهسته خم شدند تا پشت علف های بلند پنهان شوند.

"از اینجا راحت میتونی با تیر بزنیش"

آرتور دوم توانست حیوان را با تیر بزند ولی تیر مستقیم به قلب حیوان اصابت نکرده بود و حیوان زخمی از درد ناله می کرد، بی حرکت روی زمین افتاده بود.

آرتور آهی کشید "باید با چاقو اونو بکشی. من اسبها رو میارم" 

آرتور دوم اخم کرد "تو نمیخوای اینکارو انجام بدی؟ تو اول پیداش کردی پس افتخارش هم مال تو_"

"ازت کار بزرگی نخواستم. فقط برو جلو و چاقو رو داخل قلبش فرو کن"

ولی آرتور دوم حرکتی نکرد 

آرتور با عصبانیت افسار دو اسب را به دستان همراهش که هنوز بی حرکت ایستاده بود داد، چاقوی شکاری اش را بیرون آورد و به سمت گوزن زخمی رفت.

وقتی چاقو را داخل بدن حیوان فرو می کرد متوجه شد که آرتور دوم صورتش را برگرداند تا صحنه را نبیند. چهره اش درهم رفته بود. به آرتور کمک کرد تا لاشه ی گوزن را روی اسب آردنس ببندد.

تعدادی خرگوش و دو بوقلمون در طول مسیر رودخانه شکار کردند. استراحتی کوتاه برای صرف مقداری خوراک که همراهشان از کمپ آورده بودند، آرتور دوم کیسه خوابشان را کنار یکدیگر پهن کرد تا هر دو روی آن بنشینند. 

آرتور بخشی از یکی از بوقلمون ها را هم به کمک چاقوی شکاری اش روی آتش کباب کرد در حالی که آرتور دیگر روی کیسه خواب نشسته بود و سعی می کرد تا با دقت طرحی از یک مرغابی بکشد. پرنده مشغول آب بازی در فاصله ی کمی از آنها لب رودخانه بود.

"به نظرت زیبا نیستند؟"

"من وقت ندارم که از گل و گیاه و طبیعت نقاشی بکشم. کار احمقانه ای هستش.." سرش را چرخاند تا توجهش را باری دیگر به تکه گوشت بوقلمون معطوف کند. آرتور دوم وقتی نظر او را شنید با بی میلی دفترچه اش را آهسته به داخل کیف کوچکش برگرداند.

ساعات شبانه در حال فرا رسیدن بود و باید به کمپ برمیگشتند.

"خدای من، اینجا رو ببین!" آرتور دوم خم شد تا گیاهی با گلهای سرخ را بچیند. برگشت و گیاه را سمت آرتور گرفت که در جواب یکی از ابروهایش را با بی حوصلگی بالا برد "این چیه؟"

"گیاه بومادران (Yarrow). خواص دارویی داره ولی خب، جک این گیاه رو خیلی دوست داره. بهم سپرده که اگه دیدم براش ببرم."

آرتور شانه بالا انداخت. "آره..افراد کمپ من هم از من یه سری چیزها خواستن مثل.." قدری فکر کرد "مثلا هوزیا ازم خواسته بود تا براش یه کتاب پیدا کنم و خانم گریم شاو هم ازم تعدادی سبزیجات معطر و...آه..فکر کنم مولی هم یه آینه خواسته بود"

آرتور دوم با دقت به حرفهایش گوش میداد.

آرتور ادامه داد "ولی همه ی اینها تلف کردن وقت باارزشه. کی اهمیت میده، من کارهای مهم تری دارم تا اینکه دنبال پیدا کردن 'سبزیجات معطر' باشم." جمله را با حالت تمسخر بیان کرد.

آرتور دوم چیزی نگفت و فقط سرش را به علامت تائید تکان داد. پس از مدتی تنها گفت "دوست دارم که افراد کمپ تو رو ملاقات کنم"

آرتور پیشانی اش را خاراند و سرفه کوتاهی کرد "اونا خب..اونا همین آدم هایی هستن که با تو زندگی میکنن."

دو آرتور در حالی که افسار اسبهایشان را گرفته بودند مسیر هموار سربالایی به طرف کمپ را طی می کردند.

"من و جان و چارلز قراره یه قطار رو بزنیم." آرتور سرجایش متوقف شد. او ماجرای قطار را به خوبی به یاد داشت. با کمک جان و چارلز و البته شاون که لحظات آخر به آنها ملحق شده بود یک واگن نفت را در مسیر ریل قطار گذاشتند ولی نزدیک بود تا توسط کلانترها دستیگر و یا حتی کشته شوند.

"به ما ملحق میشی..؟"

"نه"

آرتور دوم انگار که جا خورده باشد

"اما چرا_"

آرتور زیر لب غرغر کرد "تو فکر می کنی که من اهل کجا هستم؟ از آینده! و این یعنی من دقیقا میدونم قرار چه اتفاقی بیافته"

آرتور دوم لحن صدایش آمیخته ای از جدیّت و کنجکاوی بود "منظورت چیه؟"

"تو و جان و چارلز واگن نفت رو می دزدین. و بعدش شاون بهتون ملحق میشه که البته غیر منتظره است. او همیشه همه چیز رو خراب می کنه. قطار رو متوقف می کنین ولی پیش بینی شما اشتباه از آب در میاد، کلانترهای محلی با خبر میشن و از شهرهای اطراف به آنجا میان...نمیدونم شاید اسکورت قطار بوده باشن. ولی تعدادشون زیاده. شماها کُشته نخواهی شد ولی پولی که بدست میاری مبلغ کمی هستش. ارزشش رو نداره"

آرتور دوم بهت زده و حیران تنها به او خیره شده بود. "پس...پس تو میدونی که قراره در آینده چه اتفاقی بیافته_"

"البته که میدونم، پسر خوشگل" قسمت آخر جمله را با لحن تمسخر بیان کرد. "من همه چیز رو میدونم چون تو در واقع خود 'من' هستی، فهمیدی؟"

آرتور دوم تا هنگام رسیدن به کمپ دیگر چیزی نگفت و آرتور هم اهمیتی نمیداد. پیاده روی در سکوت و لذت بخش بود. برای اولین بار بود که به مناظر اطرف نگاه می کرد، همیشه یا با سرعت از کنار آنها عبور می کرد و یا برایش موضوع بی اهمیتی بود. به هرحال آرامش بخش بود.

پیرسون شام را آماده کرده بود، آبگوشت ساده ای که درون دیگی بزرگ دقیقا وسط کمپ می جوشید.

آرتور دوم لاشه ی حیواناتی را که شکار کرده بودند را به پیرسون داد و سپس برای خودش و آرتور دو بشقاب غذا کشید و به او روی کنده درختی جلوی آتش کمپ ملحق شد.

آرتور با آرنج محکم به پهلوی آرتور دوم زد که مشغول احوال پرسی از مِری-بِث بود

"لازم نبود همه ی شکار رو به کمپ ببخشی"

"چرا؟" چهره ی آرتور دوم خندان بود، 

"چون میتونستیم اونا رو به قصاب بفروشیم! بیخیال، هر لاشه ی گوزن نزدیک به چهاردلار ارزش داره!"

"...خُب؟"

آرتور با عصبانیت دستی به صورتش کشید "خب؟! لازم نیست که همیشه به فکر تهیه ی غذای کمپ باشی! باید به فکر خودت باشی!"

آرتور دوم کمی فکر کرد، دست دیگرش که ظرف غذا را نگه نداشته بود را بالا برد تا با پرهای رنگین روی کلاهش بازی کند "چیزی که گفتی رو دوست ندارم. من همیشه باید برای کمپ شکار کنم. یکی از وظایف منه"

آرتور سری به تاسف تکان داد و قاشق دیگری آبگوشت داخل دهانش فرو کرد.

"میدونی چیه؟ من هم همراهتون میام. برای سرقت قطار.."

"آرتور.." صدای جان بود که در نزدیکی آنها کنار آتش نشسته بود و لیوانی قهوه دستش بود. ابروهایش درهم گره خورده بود "خدای من، تو بهش گفتی؟"

آرتور دوم تقریبا نزدیک بود خفه شود، قاشق غذا داخل گلویش پرید، پشت دستش را روی دهانش کشید "ج-جان مارستون! عقلت رو به کار بنداز. او از آینده اومده همه چیز رو میدونه!"

جان با عصبانیت از جایش بلند شد و باقی مانده قهوه را درون آتش ریخت. به سمت آرتور برگشت و انگشت اتهدام را سمت صورتش گرفت "اهمیتی نمیدم از کجا اومده! اگه نقشه ی منو خراب کنه..من بهش اعتماد ندارم_" آرتور دستی که جلوی صورتش بود را پس زد "نقشه ی تو سرشار از عیب و نقصه! ببینم، تو اصلا فکری برای اسکورت قطار و یا کلانترهایی که ممکنه اون حوالی باشن کردی؟ چون اونا آنجا خواهند بود، بله. سرقت قطار به خوبی پیش نمیره، مارستون" بلند شد و جلوی جان تمام قد ایستاد و سینه اش را کمی جلو آورد.

آرتور دوم هم از جایش بلند شد "کافیه" مری بث و خاویر(Javier) تنها افراد حاضر کنار آتش کمپ بودند، مری بث خودش را عقب کشید و خاویر به حالت نیمه خیز نشست و نگاهی به آرتور دوم انداخت که در جوابش سری به علامت نفی تکان داد.

"گوش کن جان، ما قراره باهم این کار رو_"

"نه، او با ما نخواهد آمد" به آرتور اشاره کرد که در جواب دستهایش را به اطراف انداخت

"باشه! من همراهتون نمیام ولی نقشه ی تو اشتباهه! ارزشش رو نداره" 

جان با عصبانیت قدمی به جلو برداشت ولی آرتور دوم بین او و آرتور ایستاده بود، دستی روی سینه ی جان گذاشت تا او را متوقف کند.

آرتور هم جلو آمد "اگه می خواهی دعوا کنی، من همین جا هستم، مارستون. بیا جلو"

آرتور دوم سرش را به سمت او برگرداند "تمامش کن! گفتم کافیه"

جان هوا را به سرعت به داخل ریه هایش کشید و چشمهایش را برای لحظه ای بست. دو دستش را به نشانه ی تسلیم بالا نگه داشت "میدونی چیه؟ باشه..باشه. ولی او توی نقشه نیست. اون با ما نخواهد آمد. فهمیدی آرتور؟" چند قدم به عقب برداشت و سپس به آنها پشت کرد تا به چادرش برگردد.

آرتور خرناسی کشید و سعی کرد تا عصبانیتش را فرو بنشاند. به ظرف غذایش که هنگامی که از جایش بلند شده بود روی زمین افتاده بود، لگدی زد و به طرف چادر خودش رفت.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> متشکرم که مدتی از وقت باارزشتان را به خواندن داستان اختصاص دادین. امیدوارم لذت برده باشید  
> آرتور با افتخار پایین در زمان سفر میکنه و آرتور با افتخار بالا و خانواده ی او را ملاقات میکنه. در ابتدا پذیرش آرتور جدید بین اعضای کمپ سخته. آرتور باید به شرایط جدید عادت کنه و در نهایت راهی برای برگشتن به دنیای خودش پیدا کنه... من هنوز درباره ی پایان داستان تصمیم نگرفتم ولی واقعا از کار روی این پروژه لذت می برم پس نمیتونم با اطمینان بگم که داستان در چند فصل دیگر به پایان میرسد.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> آرتور با افتخار پایین متعلق به برادرم هست و او دقیقا فصل چهارم بازی را تمام کرده در حالی که آرتور با افتخار بالا تازه به ابتدای فصل سوم رسیده به همین علت او میتواند بیشتر اتفاقات بازی را پیش بینی کند! :)

آرتور چهارمین لیوان ویسکی اش را بالا برد و محتویات آن را سریع فرو داد. لیوان خالی را روی پیشخوان بار(Bar) کوبید تا متصدی بار آن را دوباره پُر کند.

آرنج هایش را به حالت ضربدر روی پیشخوان گذاشته بود. آرتور دوم در کنار او ایستاده بود و کمرش را قدری کج کرده بود تا به پیشخوان تکیه بدهد، با انگشت اشاره اش به دور لبه ی لیوان ویسکی اش که هنوز پُر بود می کشید.

"نمیخوای اون رو بخوری؟" وقتی آرتور دوم به او نگاه کرد آرتور با چشمهایش به لیوان او اشاره کرد. مرد دیگر سرش را به علامت نفی تکان داد و آرتور دستش را دراز کرد تا لیوان او را بردارد.

"نمیتونم اجازه بدم مشروب رو حیف کنی" و با یک حرکت سریع آن را نوشید

"حق با تو بود.." آرتور دوم آهی کشید و ادامه داد "کلانترها.."

آرتور از متصدی بار که برای او دوباره مشروب ریخته بود تشکر کوتاهی کرد. لیوان را جلوی صورتش نگه داشت و آن را با ملایمت چرخاند، رنگ طلایی ویسکی نور سالن را منعکس می کرد.

"در مورد سرقت قطار؟ من بهت هشدار داده بودم پسر خوشگل"

آرتور دوم با دو دست صورتش را پوشاند ناله ای سر داد. دستانش را روی صورتش به طرف پایین کشید و سپس چشمان خسته اش روی صورت آرتور دیگر قفل شدند "من با جان صحبت کردم و قراره از این به بعد قبل هر کاری با تو مشورت کنیم"

آرتور لیوان ویسکی را نوشید و آن را روی پیشخوان گذاشت، یکی از دستانش را روی کمربندش قلاب کرد تا نیمی از بدنش روبروی آرتور دوم باشد "گوش کن، من اصلا نمی خواهم هیچ دخالتی در مورد نقشه های شما داشته باشم. به محض اینکه بهتر بشم کمپ رو ترک می کنم و یه راهی برای برگشتن به خونه پیدا می کنم. فهمیدی پسر؟"

روز پنجم، پسرها برای سرقت قطار رفته بودند در حالی که آرتور در کمپ مانده بود، مدتی خوابید، قهوه نوشید و به جک در خواندن کتاب داستان کودکانه خسته کننده ای کمک کرد و با لنی در مورد کتابی که خوانده بود حرف زد، سبیل بلندی که به آن افتخار می کرد را اصلاح کرد تا کمی مرتب شود چون بیش از حد بلند شده بود. وقتی آرتور، جان و شاون از ماموریت برگشتند، آرتور دوم با قدم های سنگین به او نزدیک شد، لب زیرین را بین دندانهایش گرفته بود و چشمهایش به حالتی عصبی از این سو به آن سو حرکت می کردند انگار دنبال واژه ای مناسب برای شروع جمله اش میگشت.

آرتور دست به سینه جلویش ایستاد "خب؟"

"دوست داری بریم یه نوشیدنی بخوریم؟ مهمان من هستی.."

و آنها به تنها میخانه ی ولنتاین آمده بودند. زخم های آرتور به اندازه ای ترمیم شده بودند که او حالا به راحتی میتوانست اسب سواری کند گرچه احتیاج به استراحت بیشتر داشت و تمام طول راه آرتور دوم ساکت بود.

"منظورت چیه؟ نمیخوای بهمون کمک کنی؟"

"خانواده ی تو، خانواده ی من نیستند. تو مشکلات خودت رو داری و منم همینطور. باید دنبال یه...یه راه حل برای مشکل خودم باشم." 

مردی مست بین دو آرتور جا باز کرد و با کف دست روی پیشخوان زد "هی! یه مشروب اینجا بده!" و بعد بلند خندید و حرفهای آرتور را با لحن استهزا آمیزی تکرار کرد "مشکلات من، مشکلات تو_"

آرتور به او هشدار داد "میشه خفه بشی؟"

و مرد دوباره خندید "میشه خفه..بشی؟" سکسکه ای کرد و دستش را بالا آورد تا روی شانه ی آرتور بزند که آرتور از پشت گردنش را گرفت و پیشانی اش را محکم به لبه ی پیشخوان کوبید. آرتور دوم از جا پرید، "داری چیکار میکنی؟!"

آرتور مرد مست را چرخاند و سپس یقه ی لباسش را با دو دست چنگ زد تا او را به عقب هل بدهد

"گم شو بیرون!"

آرتور دوم حیران ایستاده بود و وقتی مرد مست تلوتلو خوران عقب رفت و از درب بار خارج شد به سمت آرتور برگشت "این چه کاری بود؟"

متصدی بار با چهره ای وحشت زده صحنه را تماشا می کرد ولی وقتی آرتور دوم شروع به سرزنش دوستش کرد، حالت چهره اش به عصبانیت تغییر کرد "شماها! از بار من برین بیرون!"

و بعد انگار بخواهد چیزی را به خاطر بیاورد چشمهایش را ریز کرد و با دقت به دو آرتور نگاه کرد. "من تو رو یادم میاد..آره، تو کسی بودی که چند روز پیش تامی(Tommy) رو حسابی کتک زدی. این کیه؟ برادرت؟ من دیگه دنبال دردسر نمیگردم. از بار من برین بیرون!"

آرتور دوم بازوی آرتور را نگه داشت هنگامی که مرد دیگر خواست دست به هفت تیر ببرد. آرام در کنار گوش او زمزمه کرد "بیا بریم. اینکارو نکن"

آرتور سرش را برگرداند تا به او نگاه کند، می خواست فریاد بکشد و دعوای بزرگی در بار راه بیندازد ولی با دیدن چشمهای آرتور دیگر ازاینکار منصرف شد. در نگاهش التماس خوانده می شد و آرتور باری دیگر به خاطر آورد که الان در زمانی دیگر زندگی می کرد و نمیتوانست زندگی آرتور دوم را به خطر بیندازد.

دستش را از روی هفت تیر برداشت. و بدون هیچ حرفی با قدم های محکم بار را ترک کرد. آرتور دوم از متصدی بار عذرخواهی کرد و مبلغی پول برای بهای نوشیدنی ها روی میز گذاشت و سپس به دنبال دوستش بیرون دوید.

آرتور از بشکه آبی که کنار میخانه بود کمی آب برداشت تا به صورتش بزند. آرتور دوم در حالی که دستهایش را به دو طرف کمرش زده بود پشت سرش ایستاده بود "ما دنبال دردسر نیستیم آقای محترم. من دیگه خیلی وقته که اینکارها رو کنار گذاشتم. اگه اینطوری ادامه بدی کمپ به خطر میافته و جایزه بگیرها(Bounty Hunters) دنبالت میافتن!"

"منم گفتم که اصلا نمیخوام بمونم! به محض اینکه بهتر بشم از کمپ میرم_"

آرتور دوم صدایش را بالاتر برد و کلام او را برید "به کجا؟ و بعدش که چی؟ دوباره میخوای دردسر درست کنی؟"

لحن صدایش دوباره آرام شد. چهره اش حالت دلسوزانه گرفت "من شرایط تو رو درک می کنم ولی..ولی ما میتونیم کمکت کنیم که برگردی خونه. ما هنوز خانواده ات هستیم."

آرتور نفس عمیقی کشید و آن را سریع بیرون داد. اگر میخواست همانطور باشد که در زمان خودش رفتار میکرد جایزه بگیرها نه تنها دنبال او بلکه دنبال 'آرتور دوم' راهی میشدند و این انصاف نبود چون آرتور دوم به نظر نمی رسید که آدم بدی باشد، و شاید او راست می گفت، شاید میتوانست به کمک اعضای کمپ راهی برای بازگشت به خانه پیدا کند. به کمپ برگشتند، ساعت هشت شب را نشان میداد و کمپ تقریبا ساکت بود. به جز خاویر، هوزیا و میکا که دور آتش کمپ جمع شده بودند بقیه افراد یا در رختخواب هایشان یا سر پست نگهبانی بودند.

آرتور دوم افسار اسب عرب و آردنس را به دور درختی بست سپس دو بشقاب از غذای کمپ برای خودش و آرتور تدارک دید و هر دو نفر به افراد دور آتش کمپ ملحق شدند.

"تو شب رو کجا میخوابی؟" آرتور دقت کرد که آرتور دوم در تمام روزهای گذشته که چادرش را به آرتور داده بود مکان خواب مشخصی نداشت.

آرتور دوم خنده ای کرد "چند شب گذشته رو کنار بیل و خاویر بودم" 

"..میتونیم چادر رو شریک بشیم"

آرتور دوم گونه هایش سرخ شدند، دهانش را باز کرد تا چیزی بگوید که آرتور دستش را بالا آورد و با دست دیگرش تیغه ی بینی اش را گرفت "محض رضای خدا، منظورم این بود که تو روی تخت میخوابی و منم روی کیسه خواب کنار تخت"

آرتور دوم بدون هیچ حرفی دهانش را که مانند دهان ماهی باز مانده بود را بست و یک بار سرش را به تائید خم کرد.

دو کیسه خواب را روی همدیگر انداختند تا آرتور اذیت نشود. لبه های چادر را انداختند و آرتور دوم فتیله ی فانوس را پایین تر کشید تا نور آن کمتر شود و سپس هر دو داخل رختخوابهایشان دراز کشیدند.

"مطمئنی که تخت خواب رو نمیخوای؟" آرتور دوم روی آرنجهایش بلند شد تا نگاهی به آرتور بیندازد که روی زمین خوابیده، خود را بین دو کیسه خواب پیچیده بود.

"نه، من راحتم" 

دقایقی بعد که پلک های آرتور سنگین شده بودند آرتور دوم دوباره شروع به حرف زدن کرد "تو کسی رو نداری؟"

با این سئوال یکی از چشمهایش را باز کرد "یعنی چی؟" صدایش سنگین و خسته بود.

"یعنی...مِری، تو با مری ازدواج کردی؟" 

"نه پسر خوشگل، کسی منو نمیخواد. مری منو رها کرده"

صدای خنده ی آرتور دوم را میشنید ولی او را نمیتوانست از این زاویه ببیند. خنده اش نه برای خندیدن به حرفی که آرتور زده بود بلکه مانند آن بود که شنیدن این حقیقت که حتی در زمانی دیگر هم او شانسی با مری نداشت، خنده ی تلخی بود.

"...متاسفم، بچه"

آرتور دوم چیزی نگفت ولی آرتور میتوانست بشنود که روی تخت جا به جا شد و کمی بعد تنها در جوابش به او 'شب بخیر' گفت. صدایش آرام و زیر نزدیک به نجوا بود ولی آرتور آن را به خوبی شنید. وقتی خیلی غمگین می شد اینطور زیرلب حرف می زد و سعی می کرد تا خودش را تا حد امکان در گوشه ای جمع کند. 

.

"آقای محترم. بلند شو! زودباش، باید زود راه بیافتیم" شخصی محکم شانه اش را تکان میداد و نامش را صدا میزد. یکی از چشمهایش را باز کرد، آرتور دوم در کنارش زانو زده بود و یکی از دستانش را روی بازوی او گذاشته بود، وقتی متوجه شد که او بیدار شده، چشمان آبی اش درخشیدند "برات صبحانه آوردم" و با این حرف تکه ای نان برشته و لیوان قهوه به سمت آرتور گرفت.

"چی..چه خبر شده؟" آرتور چشمهایش را مالید و سعی کرد تا بنشیند. استخوانهای شانه اش با صدای تق در جای خود لغزیدند و آرتور خمیازه ی بلندی کشید، با یک دست شانه ی دست مخالفش را کمی مالش داد. نگاه سریعی به صبحانه ای که آرتور آورده بود انداخت و سپس دوباره به چهره ی همزادش نگاه کرد "چه خبره؟"

آرتور دوم با مِن مِن جواب سرشکسته ای سرهم کرد "خب، جان توی شهر منتظر ماست. قراره یه گله گوسفند رو بدزدیم. به من گفت بهت نگم ولی من فکر میکنم که اگه تو با ما بیای به نفع همه است"

آرتور یکی از ابروهایش را بالا داد، لیوان قهوه را گرفت و بدون آنکه از آرتور بپرسد آیا او صبحانه خورده یا نه، کمی از آن را نوشید . "من نمیام"

"اما...اما چرا؟؟ لطفا، تو باید_"

آرتور با انگشت به وسط سینه ی آرتور دوم به حالت محکوم کردن سقلمه زد "دیگه به من نگو من باید چه کاری انجام بدم، فهمیدی پسر خوشگل؟ این کار بیهوده است، گله رو ازتون میخره ولی شما لو رفتین، پول کافی به شما پرداخت نمیکنه و در ضمن، یه یارو هم توی شهر منتظرتونه که همه رو به گلوله ببنده"

رنگ از صورت آرتور دوم پرید "یکی میخواد ما رو بکشه؟ ولی...ولی داچ_"

آرتور با صدای بلند خرناسی کشید و دستهایش را به دو طرف انداخت، لیوان قهوه که هنوز دستش بود لب پر زد و به اطراف پاشید "داچ، داچ، داچ! اون حالش خوبه. ولی قرار نیست که تو و جان به شهر برین، فهمیدی؟ حالا هم برو به جان بگو بیخیال بشه"

"اما..جان به شهر رفته"

آرتور پیشانی اش را خاراند و بعد از کمی فکر شانه ای بالا انداخت و بعد با لحن کاملا بی تفاوتی گفت "خب فکر کنم امروز کشته بشه"

"چی؟!" آرتور دوم از جا پرید. چهره اش وحشت زده بود.

"آرووم باش پسر خوشگل. در صورتی کشته میشه که افراد_"

"ما باید همین حالا به شهر بریم! زودباش! بلند شو!!"

آرتور در ابتدا خواست بنای مخالفت را بگذارد ولی با دیدن چهره ی التماس آمیز و هراسان او از انجام دادن آن صرف نظر کرد. و آرتور این چهره ی نگران را خوب می شناخت ولی مدتها بود که دیگر این عادت را کنار گذاشته بود، نگران بودن برای فردی دیگر، برای خانواده. 

تکه نان را در دهانش فرو کرد و از جایش بلند شد، کیسه خواب را لوله کرد تا همراه خود ببرد و سپس هر دو آرتور به سمت مکانی که اسبها را بسته بودند دویدند.

.

  
  


در طول مسیر آرتور ماجرای تیراندازی بین داچ، جان و خودش با افراد کُرن وال به اندازه ای که به یاد می آورد با جزئیات برای آرتور دوم تعریف کرد.

آنها توانستند جان را در محلی پشت اصطبل های ولنتاین پیدا کنند، او قبل از آنکه کمپ را ترک کند به ارتور گفته بود که در کدام محل در انتظار او خواهد ماند. هنوز به او نرسیده بودند که آرتور دوم نام او را صدا زد و توجه برادرش را جلب کرد

"جان!"

جان با دیدن آرتور چشمهایش را چرخاند و با چهره ای ناامید به آرتور دوم نگاه کرد انگار منتظر توضیحی از جانب برادرش بود. آرتور تقریبا از اسب خودش را پایین پرت کرد، در جملات بریده توانست موضوع اصلی را به جان بگوید. آرتور با آرامش خاطر از اسب پایین آمد و افسار هردو اسب را به تیرچه ای چوبی در نزدیکی آنها بست

"منظورت چیه که میگی برگردیم کمپ؟" جان مارستون نیم نگاهی به آرتور که دست به سینه به دیوار چوبی انبار تکیه داده بود انداخت، با شصتش به او اشاره کرد و چانه اش را بالا گرفت "اون بهت چیزی گفته؟؟ آرتور، چرا بهم اعتماد نداری قرار نیست اتفاقی_"

"مارستون، به حرف من گوش کن. اون.." آرتور دوم دسته مویی که از زیر کلاه روی پیشانی اش ریخته بود را با پشت دست عقب زد و سرش را تکان داد "اون از آینده اومده، جان. او همه چیز رو میدونه. و ما هم توافق کرده بودیم که باهاش مشورت کنیم"

"و الان تو، دوباره، داری میگی که نقشه من اشتباهه و داچ هم در خطره به وسیله ی مردی که قراره هرلحظه توی شهر بیاد و ما رو به گلوله ببنده؟"

آرتور به حالت عصبی به اطراف نگاه کرد و دوباره به صورت جان نگاه کرد، لبهایش جمع شده بود "آره..یعنی، من نمیگم. او میگه!" با دو دست به آرتور اشاره کرد که تمام مدت به دیوار تکیه داده بود. سیگاری روشن بین انگشتانش، دود سیگار را با فشار بیرون داد.

جان لحظه ای به آرتور و به برادرش نگاه کرد و بعد بدون آنکه چیزی بگوید به سمت مکانی که اسبش را بسته بود حرکت کرد، دو دستش را به حالت تسلیم بالا آورد "من تنها میرم"

آرتور دوم دنبالش رفت و بازویش را گرفت "جان! اینکارو نکن، باید بریم دنبال داچ و..و از این شهر بریم! میتونیم..میتونیم فردا_"

جان افسار اسبش را باز کرد و آماده شد روی زین سوار شود "فردا دیگه دیره. گله امروز قراره بیاد و اگه تو نمیای من تنها میرم"

"جان!..جان مارستون!" آرتور چند قدمی را دنبال او دوید ولی جان متوقف نشد و مدتی بعد پشت تپه ای از نظر محو شد.

"احمق!" آرتور با عصبانیت فریاد زد. 

"بیا بریم. من یه..نقشه ای دارم" آرتور شاهد تمام ماجرا بود. آرتور دوم با نگاه امیدواری به سمت او برگشت.

آرتور گلویش را صاف کرد و باقی مانده سیگار را که هنوز روشن بود زیر پاشنه ی چکمه اش خاموش کرد. پشت گردنش را مالید "برنامه ریزی کار مسخره ای هستش و هیچ وقت به عهده ی من نبوده..ولی با این وضعیت مجبورم خودم یه کاری بکنم."

"جان.."

"یه راه حلی هم برای نجات مارستون دارم. بهم اعتماد کن"

.

اولین حرکت پیدا کردن داچ و استراوس بود که مشغول نوشیدن در یکی از بارهای ولنتاین بودند. داچ با ورود آرتور(ها) از جایش بلند شد و با خنده به سمت آنها آمد "پسرها، پسرها! بیاین بنشینین. آقای استراوس معتقده که میتونه برای ما مبلغ هنگفتی فراهم کنه" هر دو مرد را از پشت به سمت میز کوچک بار که استراوس هم پشت آن نشسته بود، هل داد. هنوز می خندید. آرتور با رنجش خاطر دست داچ را از روی شانه اش کنار زد و دور از دسترس او ایستاد.

داچ به سمت متصدی بار برگشت "دوتا نوشیدنی لطفا"

استراوس نیمی از صورتش را پشت لیوان بزرگی از مشروب پنهان کرده بود و جرعه جرعه نوشیدنی اش را می نوشید. 

آرتور دوم چرخید تا با داچ روبرو شود "داچ..آه..ما باید از اینجا بریم" داچ اخمی کرد "چیزی شده، پسر؟"

آرتور دوم تمام آنچه را که آرتور به او گفته بود را خلاصه و سریع برای داچ توضیح داد. داچ گیج شده بود "کُرن وال؟ اما آخه او چطور.."

حتی استراوس هم با چهره ای متعجب به آنها خیره شده بود. آرتور که عصبانی شده بود پا پیش گذاشت "اینکه من از آینده آمدم کافی نیست؟ من همه چیز رو میدونم. اگه اینجا بمونیم به خطر میافتیم، داچ" 

استراوس دستپاچه از جایش بلند شد "من..من نمیخوام اینجا بمونم"

داچ هم به نظر عصبی می آمد.

آرتور بیرون از پنجره را نگاه کرد "لعنتی.." 

آرتور دوم سراسیمه به سمتش برگشت "چی، چی شده؟؟"

"جان برگشته..افراد کرن وال به زودی میان اینجا.."

هردو آرتور با هفت تیرهای آماده از بار بیرون دویدند و به دنبال آنها داچ و استراوس که کیف بزرگش را به بغل گرفته بود از بار خارج شدند. جان با دیدن آنها جا خورد ولی حالت چهره اش همچنان سرد بود. 

"باید از اینجا بریم! زود!!"

داچ به استراوس کمک کرد تا پشت کُنت(اسب عرب داچ) بنشیند. آرتور دوم و جان سوار اسبهایشان شده بودند. گروه به سرعت حرکت کرد و تا هنگامی که وارد منطقه ی امن کمپ نشده بودند هیچکدام متوقف نشد. آرتور به داچ هشدار داد که کرن وال محل دقیق آنها را میداند و بهتره که همه از آنجا نقل مکان کنند. داچ آرتور دوم و چارلز را صدا کرد تا از آنها بخواهد به دنبال پیدا کردن مکان مناسبی برای کمپ به مرغزار اسکارلت بروند ولی آرتور مانع از رفتن آنها شد. به آرتور دوم گفت "من قبلا این صحنه رو دیدم و به اونجا رفتم..تو پیش بقیه بمون و بهشون کمک کن. من با چارلز میرم" آرتور دوم لحظه ای به چشمهای آرتور نگاه کرد و بعد سرش را به تائید پایین آورد ولی هنگامی که آرتور خواست حرکت کند مچ دست او را گرفت "لطفا مراقب خودت باش.." نگرانی ای که امروز صبح در چشمهایش موج میزد دوباره برگشته بود ولی با این تفاوت که اینبار نگرانی اش متوجه ی آرتور بود. لب پایینش را گاز گرفت "من اون منطقه رو نمیشناسم ولی مطمئنی..مطمئنی که نمیتونم همراهت بیام؟ من_" آرتور شانه ی او را با دلگرمی لمس کرد و سعی کرد تا هنگام حرف زدن از آرام ترین لحن ممکن که میتوانست استفاده کند "نگران نباش. من قبلا به آنجا رفتم..اتفاقی نمیافته"

آرتور و چارلز کمپ را ترک کردند، از مسیر جنوبی به سمت مرغزار اسکارلت راندند. از راه آهن گذشتند تا به زمین بایر و مسطحی رسیدند. چارلز از اسب پایین پرید "اینجا به نظر خوب میاد..بیا یه گَشتی بزنیم" لبخند دوستانه ای به آرتور که در جواب با بی میلی به او نگاه کرد، زد. آرتور از روی اسب پایین نیامد، روی زین جابه جا شد و دستش را تکان داد "نه نه، سوار شو. میریم یه جای بهتر رو ببینیم" چارلز چندبار پلک زد و بعد دوباره سوار اسبش شد، خواست حرفی بزند که آرتور دستش را بالا نگه داشت "چیزی نپرس. خودت خواهی دید" و بعد دو سوار با راهنمایی آرتور در طول مسیر جنگلی به سمت ساحل حرکت کردند.

هنگامی که به ساحل رسیدند چارلز با دیدن آتش یک کمپ متوقف شد، مردی که دهان و مچها پاهایش را با طناب بسته بودند در کنار آتش کمپ ناله میکرد و تقلا میکرد تا خودش را آزاد کند. اطراف کمپ کسی نبود. او با احتیاط دست به اسلحه شات گانی که روی زین اسبش بود، برد. نگاهی به آرتور انداخت و آهسته به طوری که فقط او بشنود گفت "من کسی رو نمیبینم.."

آرتور چشمهایش را چرخاند و بی توجه شروع به حرف زدن با صدای معمولی کرد، انگار اصلا برایش مهم نبود "چون این یه تله است. من دستهای اونو باز میکنم" با دست به مردی که روی زمین بود اشاره کرد و ادامه داد "و بعد چند نفر مسلح به ما تیراندازی می کنن.." کاملا خونسردانه از اسب پایین آمد و اسلحه شات گان و یکی از رایفل ها را از روی زین اسب عرب برداشت.

چارلز هم از اسب پایین آمد و به حالت آماده باش، اطراف را با اسلحه نشانه می گرفت در حالی که آرتور روی زمین زانو زد تا مرد غریبه را آزاد کند.

مرد به محض آنکه پارچه را از روی دهانش کنار زد شروع به گفتن کلماتی در زبانی خارجی کرد و ناگهان افراد مسلحی که آرتور درباره ی آنها توضیح داده بود از بین درختان اطراف ساحل به آنها تیراندازی کردند. 

خوشبختانه تعداد آنها کم بود و دو نفر از آنها هم در انتهای ماجرا فرار کردند.

چارلز نفس نفس میزد، عرق کرده بود و ضربان قلبش را میتوانست داخل سرش بشنود، از پشت درختی که پناهگاه موقت او بود بیرون آمد تا به آرتور ملحق شود. آرتور به مرد غریبه کمک کرد تا پشت اسب عرب بنشیند. 

"چطور..چطور راجع به آنها میدونستی؟"

آرتور یکی از ابروهایش را بالا انداخت "چون من از آینده آمده ام؟" سوار اسب شد "برو افراد کمپ رو به اینجا راهنمایی کن، من این مرد رو به خانواده اش میرسونم."

"اما..خانواده اش؟" سئوال چارلز بدون جواب ماند. آرتور اسبش را به سمت جاده اصلی هدایت کرد و کمی بعد کاملا ناپدید شده بود. 

چارلز به گروه پیوست و افراد خیلی زود در مکان مستقر شدند. زمین مسطح و سرسبزی که از سمتی به ساحل و از سمتی دیگر به وسیله ی درختان پوشیده شده بود. داچ از اسب عرب، کُنت، پایین آمد و دستهایش را به کمر زد در حالی که اطراف را برانداز می کرد. "جای خیلی خوبی برای پنهان شدنه..البته برای مدتی" آرتور که واگن خانم گریم شاو را میراند از نیمکت پایین آمد تا اسبهای گاری را باز کند و به خانم گریم شاو در چیدن وسایل کمک کند به اطراف نگاهی سریع انداخت "پس..پس آرتور کجاست؟" هوزیا که برای جا به جا کردن وسایل به او ملحق شده بود خندید "اون یکی آرتور؟ چارلز به من گفت که مرد غریبه ای همین اطراف پیدا کردند را به خانواده اش باید میرسوند...ولی فکر کنم به زودی بر می گرده"

"یه مرد غریبه این اطراف پیدا کردن؟" آرتور از هوزیا پرسید ولی هوزیا او را نشنید، ابیگل هوزیا را صدا زد تا مکان چادر هوزیا را به او نشان دهد و جک هم به دنبال مادرش گوشه ای از پالتوی هوزیا را کشید، هوزیا خندید و جک را از زمین بلند کرد و با احتیاط در آغوش گرفت و سپس سه نفری از آرتور دور شدند.

ذهن آرتور ناگهان به سمت احتمال آنکه آرتور دیگری آنها را ترک کند کشیده شد. لب پایین اش را با نگرانی گاز گرفت و در دل آرزو کرد که آرتور این تصمیم را نگیرد. اگر آنها را ترک می کرد…

خانم گریم شاو او را از افکارش بیرون کشید "این جعبه رو به واگن پیرسون ببر. این یکی جعبه هم به چادر داچ باید بره" و با این حرف دو جعبه که روی یکدیگر گذاشته شده بود را بین دستهای آرتور گذاشت. با این حرکت ناگهانی آرتور نزدیک بود به عقب پرت شود.

"بله خانم گریم شاو.."

به جان و پیرسون کمک کرد تا چادر خودشان را برپا کنند ولی فکر 'آرتور' از ذهنش خارج نمی شد. اگر آرتور آنها را ترک می کرد او را سرزنش نمی کرد ولی از طرفی دیگر فکر کردن به این موضوع ناراحتش می کرد. او برای اولین بار با فردی دقیقا مثل خودش و با رفتار و عادات خودش آشنا شده بود. مانند دو برادر بودند و با آنکه آرتور جدید تازه چند روز به آنها ملحق شده بود ولی آرتور به او احساس وابستگی داشت.

جان با آرنج سقلمه ای به او زد هنگامی که پیرسون از آنها خواست که برای آوردن آب به ساحل بروند، هردو دو سطل در دست گرفتند و راهی شدند و تمام طول مسیر جان زیرچشمی آرتور را نگاه میکرد که حالت چهره اش هر لحظه در حال تغییر بود، کاملا واضح بود چیزی ذهن او را مشغول کرده.

"چی شده؟"

آرتور دوم که انگار متوجه حضور جان شده بود از جا پرید "ه-هیچی..هیچی من، من فقط کمی خسته ام" و بعد دوباره انگار به فکر فرو رفت، جان سرفه کوتاهی کرد "راجع به..راجع به اون گله گوسفند ولنتاین..من از انجام کار منصرف شدم." 

آرتور سرش را به سمت او برگرداند "آه..هاه؟" دو مرد متوقف شدند و حالا توجه آرتور به جان بود. جان لبخندی زد "من اصلا برای پیدا کردن گله نرفتم. دوباره به شهر برگشتم تا به تو و داچ کمک کنم"

وقتی آرتور چیزی نگفت دوباره ادامه داد "شما خانواده ی من هستین. نمیتونم اجازه بدم اتفاقی برای شما بیافته"

آرتور به او لبخندی زد که در جوابش لبخند جان بزرگتر شد. آرتور خنده کوتاهی کرد و با مشت ضربه ی آهسته ای به بازوی جان زد. مرد جوان تر با خنده خودش را عقب کشید. آرتور گفت "زودباش، بیا ظرفهای آب رو برای پیرسون ببریم"

ظرف آب مخصوص شست و شوی ظرف را با کمک یکدیگر پر از آب تازه کردند و سپس جان آرتور را ترک کرد تا به چادر ابیگل و جک برود. آرتور در کنار آتش کمپی که میکا و لنی آن را برپا کرده بودند، نشست و مشغول تمیز کردن هفت تیرش شد که با صدای آشنایی از جا پرید 

"ممنونم خانم گریم شاو..من نمیدونم چه جوابی باید بدم" صدای آرتور دیگر بود. آرتور با خوشحالی اطراف را نگاه کرد تا منبع صدا را پیدا کند و بعد صدای خانم گریم شاو را شنید "تشکر نکن، تو هم دیگه عضو گروه ما هستی..اهمیتی نمیدم از کجا آمدی، تا وقتی با ما هستی باید چادر خودت رو داشته باشی" آرتور بالاخره آنها را دید، بین چادر داچ و جان، خانم گریم شاو چادر دیگری که چندان بزرگ نبود برپا کرده بود آن هم فقط برای آرتور جدید که به تازگی به آنها ملحق شده بود.

آرتور به سمت آنها دوید و تلاش زیادی کرد تا خوشحالی اش از دیدن دوباره ی آرتور را پنهان کند. آرتور مشغول مرتب کردن وسایل اش که شامل بسته ای فشنگ از طرف داچ، روغن مخصوص اسلحه از طرف خاویر و تعدادی پتو از طرف هوزیا بود، اصلا متوجه نزدیک شدن آرتور دوم نشد. آرتور دوم گلویش را صاف کرد تا توجه او را جلب کند، مرد دیگر سرش را برگرداند و با دیدن او پوزخندی که دندانهایش را از زیر سبیل پرپشتش نمایان میکرد، به او زد. " پسر خوشگل.." 

آرتور دوم کمی جابجا شد، گونه هایش داغ شده بودند و میتوانست احساس کند که رنگ آنها به سرخی تغییر کرد چون پوزخند روی صورت مرد دیگر جایش را به لبخند ملایمی داد. سرش را کمی پایین آورد تا کلاهش صورتش را بپوشاند. "خوشحالم که..ما رو ترک نکردی"

آرتور پتوی کوچکی روی زمین پهن کرد تا تختخوابی برای خودش فراهم کند، اخم کرد "چرا باید اینکارو بکنم؟"

قبل از آنکه آرتور دوم چیزی بگوید پیرسون فریاد زد "غذا حاضره!" و سپس به دنبال آن همهمه ای کمپ را شلوغ کرد، افراد گروه هرکدام بشقابی از آبگوشت پیرسون به دست گرفتند و دور آتش جمع شدند. همه با هیجان حرف میزدند، دخترها هیجان زده بودند تا شهر رودس(Rhodes) که در نزدیکی کمپ بود را بِبینَند.

هر دو آرتور به افراد دور آتش ملحق شدند. 

چارلز با دیدن آرتور جدید برایش دست تکان داد و به سمت آنها آمد "هی آرتور، اون مرد غریبه که بهم گفتی قراره اونو به خانواده اش برسونی، تو اونو میشناسی؟"

آرتور خنده ای کرد "اون یه مرد آلمانی بود. افرادی که به ما تیراندازی کردند میخواستند از خانواده اش بابت آزادی او باج بگیرند. آنها فهمیده بودند که مرد آلمانی مبلغ هنگُفتی همراه داره..ولی نمیدونستن آن را کجا نگه داشته" 

خاویر در حال گیتار زدن بود و بیشتر افراد حاضر اطراف کمپ همراه گیتار او می خواندند.

آرتور در کنار آرتور دوم نشست که هنوز کلاه پردارش را به سر داشت.

"تو قول دادی که به من کمک کنی..برای برگشتن به خانه ام" صدایش آرام و نجواگونه بود به طوری که تنها آرتور دوم می شنید.

آرتور دوم که تنها محتویات بشقاب را با قاشق به اطراف میزد با این حرف آرتور، سرش را بلند کرد و دو جفت چشمهای آبی برای لحظه ای به یکدیگر خیره شدند قبل از آنکه دوباره گونه های آرتور دوم سرخ شود و سرش را پایین بیندازد.

"بله، من قول دادم و به قولی که دادم عمل میکنم"

"به همین علت من برگشتم"

آرتور این جمله را گفت و سپس قاشق دیگری از آبگوشت را داخل دهانش گذاشت. هیچکدام از آن دو بعد از آن دیگر چیزی نگفت.

داچ برای پُست نگهبانی آرتور و آرتور تازه وارد را انتخاب کرد "شما دونفر به نظر میاد خیلی باهم جور شدین" و در حالی که می خندید به چادرش رفت. بیل و خاویر مسئول بخش شرقی کمپ در حالی که دو آرتور مسئول نگهبانی از بخش غربی کمپ بودند.

پس از مسافتی پیاده روی بین درختان انبوه، هر دو آرتور خسته بر روی تخته سنگ بزرگی نشستند و اسلحه هایی که همراه خودشان آورده بودند را به کُنده درختی در آن نزدیکی تکیه دادند. صدای طبیعت، باد و آب جاری آنها را احاطه کرده بود.

آرتور دوم چشمهایش را بست و لبخندی زد "این مکان رو دوست دارم.." نفس عمیقی کشید. کلاهش را از سر برداشت تا با پرهای آن بازی کند و زیرچشمی آرتور را نگاه می کرد که در فاصله ی کمی کنار او روی تخته سنگ نشسته بود. آرتور سیگاری روشن کرد و دود آن را به سمت بالا فوت کرد و سپس چشمهایش را آرام بست.

آرتور دوم با نگاهش روباه کوچکی را تعقیب کرد که پشت بوته ای دوید. سیگاری روبرویش گرفته شد. آرتور سیگار خودش را به سمت او گرفته بود. آرتور دوم بدون هیچ حرفی سیگار را گرفت و در حالی که به چشمهای آرتور نگاه می کرد آن را به گوشه ی لبش گذاشت. هر دو آرتور مدتی به یکدیگر خیره شده بودند که آرتور دوم سیگار را با انگشت سبابه و شصت گرفت، آن را از لبانش دور کرد تا دود خاکستری رنگ را از ریه هایش بیرون بدهد، در حرکتی سریع به جلو خم شد و لبان آرتور دیگر را بوسید.

آرتور دوم به سرعت عقب کشید و به چهره ی مبهوت آرتور دیگر خیره شد. هول شده بود و در ذهنش به سرعت دنبال جمله ای برای توجیه کاری که کرد میگشت. وقتی دهانش را باز کرد که چیزی بگوید اصلا نمی دانست چه چیزی باید به او بگوید تنها می خواست صحبت کند.. اگر آرتور تازه وارد او را برای اینکار سرزنش می کرد چطور؟ لحظه ای کنترل احساساتش را از دست داده بود، اتفاقی که تنها یکبار هنگامی که برای اولین بار مِری را دیده بود برایش پیش آمده بود.

"معذرت میخوام..من..نمیدونم چرا اینکارو_"

ولی نتوانست جمله را به پایان برساند. آرتور دیگر دستش را پشت گردن او گذاشت تا او را نزدیک بکشد تا دوباره او را ببوسد. آرتور دوم در جواب سعی کرد تا با شدت بیشتری او را ببوسد، آرتور را به عقب هل داد و دو مرد روی زمین افتادند به نحوی که آرتور دوم روی آرتور افتاده بود. او خندید "چطور امکان داره که ما دونفر یکی باشیم ولی اینقدر تفاوت بین ما هست؟ تو از من قوی تر به نظر میای!" صورتهایشان در فاصله ی کمی از یکدیگر بود و مستقیم به چشمهای همدیگر نگاه می کردند. آرتور سرش را بالا برد تا دوباره آرتور دوم را ببوسد، بازوهایش را به دور بدن او که کمی لاغرتر از او بود حلقه کرد تا او را نگه دارد. آرتور دوم بین بوسه ها نخودی می خندید، گونه هایش دوباره سرخ شده بودند. آرتور چانه و روی گونه هایش را بوسید و سپس هر دو آرام گرفتند. در سکوت روی زمین دراز کشیده بودند و به صدای جنگل گوش می دادند. آرتور دوم هنوز در آغوش همزادش بود. آهسته زمزمه کرد "آرزو می کنم ای کاش همیشه پیش من بمونی.." صورتش را به شانه ی آرتور مالید و چشمهایش را بست. آرتور دوم با صدایی بَم و شبیه به خرناس جواب داد "این اتفاق نخواهد افتاد..اگه آنطوری که لنی میگه، من باید به زمان خودم برگردم. خانواده ی من منتظرم هستند" آرتور دوم چیزی نگفت، دستهایش را دور میان تنه ی همزادش حلقه کرد. 

"من کمکت میکنم که برگردی..قول میدم."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> تمام روال داستان از قبل برنامه ریزی شده ولی من اصلا نمی توانم پایان داستان را پیش بینی کنم! به طور مثال اصلا قرار نبود که آرتور با افتخار بالا دلبسته ی آرتور با افتخار پایین بشه ولی واقعا نمی توانستم پسرها را کنترل کنم، آرتور به شدت تنهاست و پس از ماجرای مری و الیزا تصمیم میگیره با شخص دیگری نباشه ولی اگر فرد دیگری دقیقا شبیه به او پیدا بشه چطور..؟  
> خوشحال می شوم اگر نظراتتان را برای من بنویسید. متشکرم که مدتی از وقتتان را به خواندن داستان اختصاص دادید.


	4. Chapter 4

صبح روز بعد آرتور به کایرن در دادن علوفه به اسبها کمک کرد، برای پیرسون آب آورد و هیزم برای آتش کمپ فراهم کرد در حالی که آرتور دوم به چادرش رفت که تا بعدازظهر آن روز بخوابد. آرتور هنوز کاملا خسته نبود پس اسب سفید عرب اش را زین کرد تا در حوالی کمپ پرسه بزند و اگر به اندازه کافی خوش شانس می بود میتوانست آهو یا خرگوشی برای ناهار شکار کند.

کمپ آنها در نزدیکی رودس بود ولی آرتور به شهر نرفت، آن شهر را بارها و بارها دیده بود. در عوض، اطراف ساحل ماهی گرفت، یک آهو و دو خرگوش به همراه تعدادی مرغابی شکار کرد.

خورشید به سمت غروب می رفت که آرتور دوباره به کمپ برگشت، لاشه حیوانات را به پیرسون داد و زین اسبش را برداشت تا اسب را برس بکشد. اسب سفید بعد از آنکه زین را از روی او برداشت، چرخ کوتاهی زد و با شادی شیهه ای کشید، دم بلندش را محکم تکان داد و پوزه اش را به لباس آرتور مالید. آرتور خنده ای کرد و سر حیوان را نوازش کرد و در همین زمان دو بازو به دور بدنش حلقه شدند و شخصی از پُشت او را بغل کرد. آرتور دوم بود، او خمیازه ای کشید و چانه اش را روی شانه ی آرتور گذاشت و با صدای خواب آلود پرسید "امروز اصلا نخوابیدی؟" واضح بود که تازه از خواب بیدار شده بود.

آرتور صورتش را به سمت او چرخاند و گونه ی او را بوسید. "تو به اندازه ی کافی استراحت کردی؟" آرتور لبخندی زد "آره.." سرش را کمی حرکت داد که آرتور بتواند لبانش را نیز ببوسد.

"آه! آقایون!" خانم گریم شاو در حالی که قهوه ی عصرانه اش را می نوشید سری به تاسف برای آنها تکان داد و آرتور دوم خجالت زده از همزادش جدا شد در حالی که همزادش فقط خندید و به خانم گریم شاو با حالت شوخی یادآوری کرد که در کارهای دیگران دخالت نکند. 

شاون از پُست نگهبانی اش برمیگشت، حرف آرتور را شنید و با خنده از خانم گریم شاو خواست که آنها را تنها بگذارد و سپس به سمت دو آرتور برگشت "ولی... منم فکر می کنم شما دونفر بهتره اینکارو نکنین...مثل این هست که شما دو برادر هستین.." پشت گردنش را خاراند و با قدم های کوتاه به سمت آتش کمپ رفت. 

"برگرد اینجا ایرلندی!" آرتور با عصبانیت خواست دنبال شاون برود که آرتور دوم او را متوقف کرد. از خجالت سرش را پایین انداخته بود و لب پایین اش را بین دندان گرفته بود.

"ولش کن.."

"اما.."

"نه."

آرتور با عصبانیت مُشتهایش را گره کرده بود ولی خشم اش را فرو خورد و نفس عمیقی کشید و به آرتور دوم گفت "اون حق نداره اینطوری با تو صحبت کنه.."

آرتور دوم خنده اش گرفته بود "و به نظرت اینطور صحبت کردن با تو اشکالی نداره؟" 

آرتور شانه هایش را بالا انداخت "مردم همیشه منو نفرین می کنند و به تمام کارهای من ایراد می گیرند. برای من مهم نیست ولی تو...تو آدم خوبی هستی" دستش را بالا برد تا با انگشت سبابه اش گونه ی آرتور دوم را نوازش کند که آرتور دوم عقب کشید و سرش را پایین انداخت. آرتور دستش را پایین آورد و لحظه ای به او نگاه کرد. "...متاسفم"

آرتور دوم چیزی نگفت، سرش را بالا نیاورد. فقط روی پاشنه چرخید و به سمت واگن پیرسون حرکت کرد و آرتور با نگاهش دور شدن او را تعقیب کرد.

.

شب از نیمه گذشته بود که آرتور تصمیم گرفت بهتر است کمی بخوابد. همه با شکایت و غرولند آبگوشت پیرسون را خورده بودند درحالی که او با یک حرکت بشقاب غذا را بلند کرده و تمام آبگوشت را داخل دهانش ریخت و باعث خنده ی شاون و لنی شد. افراد کمپ کم کم به حضور او عادت می کردند و هر روز به او نزدیکتر می شدند. هرچند نمیتوانستند انکار کنند که تفاوت آشکاری بین او و آرتور آنها وجود دارد. با آنکه یکسان بودند ولی کاملا متفاوت بودند.

آرتور دوم کلاه پَردارش را به سر داشت ولی برخلاف معمول لباس راحت تابستانی اش را نپوشیده بود بلکه پیراهن سفید ساده ای که یقه اش را باز گذاشته بود و شلوار جین رنگ و رو رفته ای به تن داشت. به دور از آرتور در گوشه ای از کمپ نشسته بود و در سکوت غذایش را می خورد. گاهی که آرتور به او نگاه میکرد سریع نگاهش را می دزدید ولی آرتور می توانست حدس بزند که آرتور دوم تمام مدت به او خیره شده بود.

"چه احساسی داره؟" خاویر از آرتور پرسید. او گیتارش را به کناری گذاشته بود و چهارزانو جلوی آتش نشسته بود. چشمان کنجکاوش روی آرتور متمرکز بودند.

"اینکه دور از خانه هستی...هوزیا برای ما همه چیز رو تعریف کرده و هرچند عجیب ولی واقعیت داره.."

آرتور زخم روی صورتش را خاراند. به جلو خم شد تا آرنجهایش را روی زانوهایش تکیه دهد "نمیتونم بگم دلم برای افراد خانواده ام تنگ شده چون هرکسی که عضو خانواده ی منه الان اینجاست. فقط میتونم بگم برای زندگی قبلی ام دلتنگ شده ام..کارهایی که در این زمان نمیتوانم انجام بدم و..و داچ.." پوزخندی زد "داچ دائم منو سرزنش میکنه..همینطور هوزیا.. من فقط احساس میکنم چیزی انگار سرجای خودش نیست وقتی اطراف رو نگاه میکنم.." اخم کرده بود مانند آنکه داشت دنبال کلمه ای مناسب برای بیان احساسش می گشت "وقتی که شماها رو می بینم.."

بیل و پیرسون که مشغول خندیدن به لطیفه ای که شاون آن را تعریف کرده بود، بودند ناگهان با شنیدن این حرف ساکت شدند.

بیل با ناراحتی جابجا شد. نگاهی به آرتور دوم انداخت و سپس دهانش را باز کرد تا چیزی بگوید که شاون زودتر سخن گفت "ما همه امیدواریم که بتونی دوباره پیش خانواده ی خودت برگردی.." مکثی کرد و سپس ادامه داد "آرتور...ولی ما هم میتونیم خانواده ات باشیم، درسته؟" لبخندی به آرتور زد "چه فرقی میکنه اهل چه زمانی باشی، تو الان جزو خانواده ی ما هستی" بیل به ساق پای شاون لگدی زد که باعث شد شاون فریاد ضعیفی از درد بکشد و به او چشم غُّره برود.

آرتور خندید و سپس خاویر با لحنی دلتنگ شروع به حرف زدن کرد "من هم از خانواده ام جدا شدم...خواهرم و مادرم. مجبور شدم مکزیک رو ترک کنم که سخت ترین اتفاقی بود که تابه حال برای من رخ داده بود.." برای چند دقیقه سکوتی حاکم بود تا آنکه خود خاویر دوباره شروع به صحبت کردن کرد "شاید دوباره روزی به مکزیک برگردم. ولی تا روزی که تصمیم بگیرم با داچ و این گروه خواهم ماند و این افراد خانواده ی من هستند" لبخند ضعیفی به آرتور زد که آرتور هم در جواب به او لبخند زد "پس برنامه داری کمپ رو ترک کنی؟"

خاویر زانوهایش را داخل بغلش جمع کرد و به آتش نگاه کرد "اینطور نیست...من..من هرگز این گروه رو ترک نخواهم کرد. شاید روزی بتونیم همه ی ما با هم به مکزیک برویم. همانطوری که داچ میگه، وقتی به اندازه ی کافی پول جمع کردیم میتونیم برای خودمان خانه و مزرعه بخریم و..و در یک مکان ساکن بشیم. مثل یک خانواده ی بزرگ" وقتی دوباره به آرتور نگاه کرد تنها شعله های آتش در چشم های سیاه تیله ای اش نبودند بلکه انگار بازتاب آتشی سرخ تر، انگار که از عمق وجودش شعله می کشید، در چشمهایش بود. امید، اشتیاق و یا شاید آرزو..

آرتور از خاویر خوشش می آمد، او شجاع و وفادار بود درست مانند چارلز و یا سادی.. و آرتور با آنکه حالا در میان این جمع نشسته بود ولی دلش برای خانواده ی خودش تنگ شده بود.

  
  


چادر آرتور کنار چادر داچ بود و داچ خوابیده بود. جان سر پست نگهبانی بود. آرتور چادر جان را دور زد که وارد چادر خودش بشود که ناگهان ایستاد. آرتور دوم درست در ورودی چادر او ایستاده بود و با دیدن نزدیک شدن آرتور، قدم پیش گذاشت. دستهایش را داخل موهای آرتور برد و باعث شد کلاه مرد دیگر روی زمین بیافتد و سپس او را محکم بوسید. دستانش از بین موها به روی صورت آرتور لغزیدند، صورت مرد دیگر را بین دستانش گرفته بود و به سمت خود می کشید. آرتور که تا آن لحظه تنها بی اختیار سرجایش ایستاده بود دستانش را به دور کمر آرتور دوم حلقه کرد و او را بوسید، او را به سمت چادرش هدایت کرد و دو مرد سکندری خوران روی پتوهای وسط چادر آرتور سقوط کردند.

.

"آرتور، امکانش هست اگه چنانچه به بازار ماهی فروشان رفتی برای من طعمه مخصوص رودخانه بخری؟ خاویر هم قراره با من به ماهیگیری بیاد پس مطمئن شو که طعمه های زیادی بخری" کایرن با حالتی خجالتی صبح فردای آن روز به آرتور دوم نزدیک شد و از او درخواست طعمه ی ماهی کرد. لاگراس، بازار ماهی فروشان، خیلی دور و اطراف زمینهای مردابی بود. باید یک شبانه روز اسب میتاخت ولی او کایرن را به اندازه ی دیگر اعضای کمپ دوست داشت، بنابراین لبخندی زد "باشه..به محض اینکه آرتور از خواب بیدار بشه راه میافتیم" 

او برای پیرسون آب تازه برای شستن ظرف آورد، کیسه ها را به همراه چارلز جابجا کرد و به جان کمک کرد تا هیزم کمپ را تهیه کند. 

آرتور تقریبا حوالی ساعت نُه صبح از خواب بیدار شد، از چادرش بیرون آمد و خمیازه بلندی کشید و در حالی که شکمش را می خاراند اطراف را با چشمهای خواب آلود نگاه کرد.

آرتور دوم با دیدن او از روی تپه های علوفه ای که همان حوالی چیده بودند بلند شد، از کنار دیگ برای او قهوه داخل لیوان ریخت و برایش آورد. لبخند زیبایی روی صورتش بود.

قهوه را به دست آرتور داد که هنوز سرجایش ایستاده بود و با حالت شوخی ضربه آهسته ای به شانه اش زد "بالاخره تصمیم گرفتی از خواب زمستانی بیدار بشی؟" و بعد نخودی خندید. آرتور دستش را طوری حرکت داد که انگار چیزی که آرتور دوم به او گفت برایش مهم نیست و بعد با آرامش جرعه ای از قهوه اش را نوشید.

"امروز چه خبر شده؟ خیلی خوشحال به نظر میای" با بی حوصلگی به آرتور دوم گفت.

آرتور دوم خنده ای کرد، امروز پیراهن قهوه ای رنگ به همراه جلیقه ی پارچه ای تمیزی پوشیده بود که با رشته های سیاه چرم تزیین شده بود. مثل همیشه اصلاح کرده بود و هنوز کلاه پَردارش را به سر داشت. 

"قراره امروز باهم به یه سفر کوتاه بریم!" جک که به دنبال کِین، سگ خاکستری بزرگی که تازه دیروز به کمپ ملحق شده بود، از جلوی آنها دوید ولی با شنیدن حرف آرتور ایستاد. چشمانش از خوشحالی می درخشیدند وقتی به آرتور(ها) نگاه کرد.

"وای عمو آرتور!! میری به سفر؟؟"

آرتور دوم با دست موهای جک را بهم ریخت و پسربچه را از زمین بلند کرد و بین بازوهایش گرفت "البته! کتاب داستانی هم که ازم خواستی برات میگیرم!" جک خندید، گونه ی آرتور را با شوق بوسید "ممنونم عمو آرتور!"

آرتور علاقه ی چندانی به جک نشان نداد و وقتی پسربچه از او هم تشکر کرد تنها سرش را در جواب تکان داد، حتی به جک نگاه هم نکرد. آرتور دوم جک را به زمین گذاشت و پسربچه به دنبال سگ دوید.

"قراره کجا بریم؟"

"به لاگراس! بازار ماهی فروشان!"

آرتور چانه اش روی زخم را دستی کشید "پس اسلحه های شکاری لازم داریم. قوی ترین اسلحه ات رو بردار و چاقوی شکاری هم یادت نره"

لبخند روی صورت آرتور دوم محو شد "اما چرا؟"

"افراد شَبگَرد. اونا ولگرد های قاتلی هستن که بهت حمله میکنن و اطراف زمین های باتلاقی زندگی میکنن…" لحظه ای ساکت شد و به چهره ی آرتور دوم خیره شد و سپس آهی کشید "تو تا به حال اونجا نرفتی...درسته؟"

"فقط...یک بار"

"پس اونقدر هم بی تجربه نیستی. زودباش، برو برای من یه بشقاب از غذای امروز بیار. تو که ازم انتظار نداری بدون صبحانه همراهت راه بیافتم؟"

.

"راجع به دیشب.." تقریبا به نیمه ی راه رسیده بودند که آرتور دوم شروع به حرف زدن کرد.

"دیشب چه اتفاقی افتاد؟" آرتور با لبخند پرسید. 

آرتور دوم ادامه داد "متاسفم"

سرش را پایین انداخته بود انگار انتظار داشت آرتور سرش داد بزند و یا او را نکوهش کند. آرتور در ابتدا جا خورد "برای چی؟"

آرتور دوم آه عمیقی کشید، هنوز سرش را بالا نیاورده بود. آرتور متوجه شد که انگشتانش محکم تر از قبل به دور افسار پیچیدند به طوری که اسب آردنس شکایت خودش را با ناله ی کوتاهی اعلام کرد. "من..نباید دیشب_"

"اتفاقی که دیشب افتاد چیزی بود که من هم میخواستم. پس بهتره دیگه خودتو سرزنش نکنی" 

آرتور دوم با این حرف به سرعت سرش را بلند کرد، چشمهایش می درخشیدند و ناخواسته لبخند می زد ولی قبل از اینکه شروع به حرف زدن بکند آرتور او را متوقف کرد "بهتره دیگه ادامه ندی.." 

چهره ی آرتور دیگر در لحظه تغییر کرد، در نگاهش اندوهی همراه با ناراحتی دیده شد ولی سریعا جای خود را به برق شیطنتی کودکانه داد. پوزخندی زد "چیزی که دیشب اتفاق افتاد فقط یه اتفاق ساده نبود"

"نه، نبود. ولی دلیلی هم نداره که این موضوع رو بیش از حد بزرگ کنی و بهش اهمیت بدی." و بعد از مکثی کوتاه ادامه داد "تو از من چی میخوای، بچه؟ من فقط یک مرد تنهام که کسی منو نمیخواد. تنها سفر میکنم و زندگی خطرناکی دارم. هرگز نمیتونم...نمیتونم همراه مناسبی برای تو باشم"

آرتور دوم شانه ای بالا انداخت. چشمهایش را از آرتور منحرف کرد تا به چمنزار سرسبز اطراف شهر رودس نگاه کند. حالت چهره اش سرد بود وقتی دوباره شروع به حرف زدن کرد "انتظار من هم چیز دیگری نبود. فکر میکنی مِری برای چه چیزی منو رها کرد؟ هیچ انسانی روی زمین من رو نمیخواهد و نخواهد خواست و من این حقیقت رو میدونم.." 

آرتور در جواب چیزی نگفت.

آنها شهر رودس را پشت سر گذاشتند و تقریبا حوالی شب بود که به مرداب رسیدند. آرتور دوم بین راهشان دو خرگوش شکار کرده بود که غذای امشب آنها را تشکیل میداد. آرتور آشپز خوبی نبود. تکه گوشت ها را همیشه با بی حوصلگی با کمک چاقویش روی آتش نگه می داشت تا کباب شوند و حاضر بود قسم بخورد که همزاد او هم آشپز خوبی نخواهد بود ولی با دیدن آرتور دوم که با ذوق تکه های گوشت خرگوش را با کمک چاقوی شکاری اش به قطعات مساوی تقسیم کرد، مقداری سبزیجات معطر روی آنها پاشید و سپس دور هر کدام برگ بلندی را پیچید تا آنها را روی میله ی کنار آتش بگذارد، نظرش در مورد او عوض شد. 

هردو مرد روی کیسه های خوابشان نشستند و در سکوت غذا خوردند. پس از صرف غذا هر دو نفر شیشه عرق نیشکری که آرتور به هنگام پرسه زدن در اطراف کمپ آن را پیدا کرده بود را شریک شدند.

آرتور دوم به پشت روی کیسه خوابش لم داده بود، بطری را بلند کرد تا آخرین قطرات نوشیدنی را بنوشد. با چشمان خواب آلود آرتور را که درست در کنار او چهارزانو نشسته بود و مشغول برق انداختن اسلحه اش بود را زیر نظر گرفت. پلکهایش سنگین شده بودند. کش و قوسی به بدنش داد و آهی از خرسندی کشید "خیلی هم بد نشد، درسته؟ الان شکم هایمان پُر از غذاست و تا الان هم اتفاق بدی نیافتاده!" 

آرتور اسلحه را به کناری گذاشت "سریع قضاوت نکن، پسر خوشگل. زندگی به من آموخته همیشه حتی در آرام ترین لحظات هم گوش به زنگ باشم" 

آرتور دوم خنده ای کرد که بیشتر شبیه به خُرخر گربه بود، غلتید تا روی شکمش بخوابد. چشمانش هنوز روی آرتور دیگر بودند "از زندگی قبلی ات بگو.."

آرتور پوزخندی زد، دستانش به دنبال پیدا کردن سیگار در جیب های جلیقه اش گشتند "چه چیزی رو دوست داری بدونی؟ اینکه چه کاری می کردم؟"

سیگاری را که پیدا کرده بود به گوشه ی لب گذاشت و جعبه کبریتی را که آرتور دوم به سمتش گرفت را قبول کرد، پُک محکمی روی سیگارش کشید و دود خاکستری را از راه بینی اش بیرون داد. پاهایش را دراز کرد و دستهایش را مانند ستون دو طرف بدنش روی زمین گذاشت تا تعادل بدنش را حفظ کند. آرتور دوم کمی خودش را روی کیسه های خواب به سمت او کشید تا بتواند سرش را روی ران او بگذارد. آرتور ادامه داد "من آدم های زیادی کُشتم. خیلی زیاد...گاهی هم بدون دلیل.. وقتی به عقب برمیگردم، میبینم که هیچ دلیلی نداشتم. آدم های بیگناه زیادی رو تنها به خاطر حس خاصی که هنگام کشیدن ماشه احساس میکنم به قتل رساندم."

"حس خاص؟" آرتور به همزادش نگاه نمیکرد ولی میتوانست احساس کند دو جفت چشم آبی در تاریکی مطلق شب به چهره ی او خیره شده اند

"وقتی..وقتی ماشه رو می کِشی. احساس برتری و قدرت و آزادی..فرقی نداره کسی که آن سوی اسلحه قرار داره چه کسی باشه. وقتی دست تو روی ماشه هست این تو هستی که برای مرگ یا زندگی او تصمیم میگیری و همین حس قدرت..حتی برای لحظه ای…"

او سیگار را بین دو انگشت شصت و سبابه اش گرفت ولی دود آن را بیرون نداد، زبانش را داخل دهانش چرخاند تا مزه ی تلخ خاکستر و تنباکو را بچشد. اجازه داد تا غبار غلیظ سیگار مدت بیشتری در ریه هایش بماند. قفسه سینه اش میسوخت

حالا که به درستی به ماجرا فکر می کرد دلیل تمام آن یاقی گری ها تنها غصه ای بود که نمی توانست با آن کنار بیاید..غصه ی از دست دادن همسر و پسرش، مِری، اضطرابی که هنگام فکر کردن به اجرای نقشه های شک برانگیز داچ داشت. بار مسئولیت سنگینی روی دوش او بود و از او چه انتظاری داشتند؟ باید بدون آنکه می شکست با آن می جنگید و در برابر مشکلات سَر خم نمی کرد. او و جان بهترین مردانی بودند که داچ میتوانست در مواقع سخت به انها اعتماد کند و اگر او عقب می کشید..جان هرگز نمیتوانست به جای او بایستد..

"_تور! آرتور!!" آرتور دوم در کنار او نشسته بود و داشت شانه های او را تکان میداد همزمان با آنکه با نگرانی نام او را صدا می زد "آرتور، صدای منو میشنوی؟"

چندبار پلک زد تا توانست به درستی روی چهره ی آرتور دوم تمرکز کند. سیگار روشنی که دستش بود را حالا در مُشتش مچاله کرده بود ولی تمام مدت آنقدر ذهنش مشغول بود که اصلا متوجه نشده بود. رّد سوختگی مانند ستاره ی کوچک سیاهی کف دستش خودنمایی میکرد.

آرتور دوم سرش را به تاسف تکانی داد، نگاهش روی دست آرتور بود. دو دستش را جلو آورد تا برای بررسی بیشتر دست او را بگیرد "بذار ببینم. باید دستت رو_"

آرتور دستش را به سرعت عقب کشید و بلند شد و ایستاد. به آرتور دوم نگاه نمیکرد ولی میتوانست نگاه ملتمسانه ی او را روی خودش احساس کند. دوست نداشت تا خودش را از دیگران دور نگه دارد ولی بیش از حد نزدیک شدن به همزادش شاید..شاید کار درستی نبود.

"لازم نیست.."

"اما"

"گفتم لازم نیست" زبانش را محکم گاز گرفت و بدون هیچ حرفی چرخید تا از آرتور دوم فاصله بگیرد

"کجا داری میری؟" وقتی آرتور جوابی نداد آرتور دوم ایستاد و پشت سرش او را تا مسافتی تعقیب کرد تا آنکه آرتور بدون آنکه به سمت او برگردد با صدایی گرفته از او خواست تا او را برای مدتی تنها بگذارد.

مرداب مکان خطرناکی در طول شب بود و آرتور به خوبی این موضوع را میدانست. اگر کسی به اندازه ی کافی احمق بود تا به او حمله کند هفت تیر کمری اش هنوز در غلاف از کمربندش تاب میخورد پس او ترسی نداشت. آنقدر به پیاده روی ادامه تا فقط نور ضعیفی از کمپ اشان را میتوانست از بین درختان مردابی ببیند. آهی کشید. کف دستش هنوز میسوخت ولی او اهمیتی نمیداد. از صدای قورباغه ها و جیرجیرک ها میتوانست بفهمد که به تالاب نزدیک شده بود. از بین پیچک ها و بوته هایی که اطراف تالاب رشد کرده بودند راهی برای خودش باز کرد و سپس روی تکه سنگ بزرگی در کنار تالاب نشست. سوزش دستش آزاردهنده بود و در ابتدا از ذهنش گذشت که دستش را داخل آب گل آلود فرو ببرد ولی منصرف شد. در سکوت نشسته بود و بازتاب نور ماه روی سطح آب را تماشا میکرد.

باید راهی برای برگشتن به خانه پیدا میکرد..خانواده اش به او محتاج بودند و همینطور داچ..نمیتوانست با تصور آنکه که داچ گمان کند آرتور آنها را برای همیشه ترک کرده زندگی کند. او حتی هنگامی که الیزا و ایزاک زنده بودند هرگز به فکر ترک داچ و کمپ نبود ولی حالا..حالا او در این دنیا اسیر شده بود.

صدای ضعیفی به گوشش رسید که در ابتدا تصور کرد صدای جانوران ساکن مرداب است ولی با دقت بیشتری که گوش داد متوجه شد که صدای یک آدم و یا دقیق تر، صدای یک زن بود که با حالتی نجواگونه در حال تکرار کلماتی بود که برای ارتور با این فاصله نامفهوم بود.

اسلحه اش را از غلاف بیرون آورد و به سمت منبع صدا رفت. کورسوی نور فانوس اولین چیزی بود که چشمش را گرفت و کمی که نزدیکتر شد زن را دید.

پیرزنی با پوست تیره، آرایش لباس و چهره اش شبیه کولی ها بود و آرتور هرطور که او را برانداز کرد هیچ شباهتی به افراد عجیب و آدمکُشی که اطراف مرداب در طول شب پرسه می زدند نداشت. پس آرتور نزدیک شد.

پیرزن در حال نجوای دعایی زیر لب بود، وقتی صدای پای آرتور را شنید زمزمه اش قطع شد و با لبخند صورتش را به سمت آرتور برگرداند. آرتور که اکنون تنها در یک قدمی از او ایستاده بود میتوانست صورت او را ببیند و با کمال تعجب متوجه شد که پیرزن نابیناست.

پیرزن با صدای مهربانی با او سخن گفت "نزدیکتر بیا..تمام روز را منتظرت بودم، مرد جوان"

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> کریسمس مبارک! امیدوارم از این فصل از داستان لذت برده باشید.  
> امروز تولد من هم هست و حدس بزنید چه چیزی هدیه گرفتم، یه لیوان زیبا با طرح بازی رد دد ردمپشن! :)


End file.
